


软

by chanwoogorp



Category: gorpriii
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanwoogorp/pseuds/chanwoogorp
Kudos: 3





	软

金硕珍试探性的靠近，见面前的人并没有排斥，就更加大胆的凑近，闭眼亲吻，双手环上他的脖子，不单单是贴着不动，进而伸出舌头想要下一步，他试了很多遍但是面前的人依旧不张开嘴，就在他快要放弃的时候，自己轻而易举的进去了。金硕珍很惊奇的睁开眼，看见郑号锡眼中的自己，不禁沉浸在里面。突然面前的人停下了动作，金硕珍有点不解的眨了眨眼睛表示疑惑。就听到他说：“我来教你如何接吻。”继而进行下一轮。  
“号锡，我想要......很想.......”禁不起拨撩的金硕珍没几分钟就向郑号锡提出心里想法。  
“第一次吗？”郑号锡将手中的药膏摆到一旁，听到金硕珍回了个嗯，就把人领到卧室。  
郑号锡将他推倒在床上，自己跨坐到他身上，低头亲吻，用舌头舔舐着金硕珍的脸颊、嘴巴、喉结，直至胸前有些挺立的乳头面前。  
张嘴含住一颗乳粒，轻轻啃咬舔舐。金硕珍不禁呻吟了一声，另一只手慢慢揉起那个没有被照顾到，惹得金硕珍低喘。继而又去吻住他的嘴，舌头在彼此的口腔里你追我赶。郑号锡将金硕珍身上的衣物脱去，用手抚摸他的性器，上下来回运动，开始的温柔到后面的加快，都让金硕珍发出羞耻的喘叫声：“啊......啊......快....再快点....号锡......."但郑号锡并没有让身下的人如愿，再说加快速度的时候，有慢了下来，不急不慌的用开始的速度，这让金硕珍极其难受，感到饥渴，恨不得他直接操进去。  
“号锡.....号锡......我想要....你快.....进来.......好不好？”  
“乖。”说完就低头凑近他的性器旁边，舌尖顺着那些青筋游移到根部，又舔回去，最后吞进嘴里，口腔里又湿又热，吸的很紧，来来回回，金硕珍终于忍不住射了，射到了郑号锡的嘴里。  
金硕珍极为羞耻的开口：“不要....这样....”  
郑号锡并不理会，而是吞了下去，又亲吻金硕珍。金硕珍有点兴奋因为他的嘴里全是自己的味道。郑号锡又将自己的衣物脱去，把金硕珍抱起换了个姿势，准备后入。  
“不要紧张，放轻松。嗯？”郑号锡用自己的性器在他后穴的周围蹭了蹭，引得金硕珍里面燥热，疯狂的想要郑号锡进去。  
金硕珍有些颤抖的转头看向他：“老师，快进来，嗯？”许是这声老师，让郑号锡快速的进入。  
“啊.....疼.....”  
郑号锡的发烫唇紧贴他的后背，用着有些急促的声音讲：“好紧......好喜欢硕珍里面...”说着缓慢抽动，等适应了之后才加快速度，一下一下的顶着金硕珍，伴随着他的呻吟，郑号锡才射出去。  
后来他们又继续做了几次，才停止，赤裸着身体，环抱着对方。


End file.
